Peins Twilight
by SkulSplita20
Summary: What if our favored Cullen Pixie stumbles upon a casket in the woods? What lies in this casket is something older than even the cold ones. A shinobi that was baptize in pain, how will the vampires take to something that is just as deadly as them.


I do not own either Masashi Kishimoto Naruto or Stephen Meyer Twilight.

What if our favored Cullen pixie stumbles upon a casket in the woods of Forks? What lies in this casket is something that is older than even the vampire race, A Shinobi and not just any Shinobi one that was baptize in pain. How will the vampire race take to something that was just as deadly as them? Let's find out shall we.

Alice flash through the woods as she hunted down a fleeing elk, her mouth was beginning to water as she inched closer and closer. The poor animal was fast but had a slim to no chance of escaping the predator. The beautiful and graceful vampire leap onto the elk once her foot touch down on a branch using it as a boost and broke the elk neck as she tore into it. The blood pumped down her throat and her eyes slowly shifted to their golden color. The elk drop to the ground and she bend to pick up the body only for her eyes to land on a medium outdoor shed. She looks at the shed curiously, she been running these woods for a long time and this was the first time she ever notice the shed and the others didn't mention it so they probably haven't seen it either. She drops the carcass and walks over to it grabbing the handle and slowing opening the door, her eyes lit up in excitement it was steps that led deep down into the earth.

Naturally a normal person would back away and tell someone about what they found and have there family or friends check it out but Alice was anything but normal in many different ways.

She carefully creep down the stone stairs into the darkness below, her eyesight instinctually adjusting to the sudden lack of light making where she could see as if she was outside in the light. She gasps in amazement as she finally steps down the stairs in to a large room lit with bright orange flames that was connected to oil soak torches. The walls were adorn in several sculpted images of two men fighting, the only thing separating the two people as separate entities was that one had a cloud drew in the middle of the man torso and the other had what looks like a head of animal, a fox to be precise. She follows the sculptures and could see that they told a story of some kind that lead to the men having an epic battle. The man with the cloud on the verge of his death transfer the last of his soul into what appears an empty body and his opponent feeling sorrow of some kind instead of killing him sealed the man away in his weaken state.

Alice was pretty fascinated by the story the engravings held, she turns back and look at the coffin getting the gist of the man who held the cloud was still trapped in there. She walks over and ran her over the smooth golden casket, part her wanted to opened it and see if the man was still alive he had to be dust right now but she as a vampire knew anything was possible.

She tried to get a read on it but everything was blank just like Sam and his pack was hidden from her sight. She place both hands against the edge of the coffin while grinning 'Jasper won't believe this.' she thought while sliding off the top. The top of the coffin plummet to the side in a loud crash. She suck in air at the sight of the man lying before her, their are dozen of different symbols written in the soft silk of the coffin but that wasn't way made her gasp it was the man himself.

She has seen plenty of handsome men in her undead life, hell she lived with several and was even married to one, but this man was in a league of his own. She eyes him curiously; he had a surprisingly unruly ginger hair that was pretty damn close to the color of orange. The man face was stern even in his sleep and he had several pierces that adorn his face. She lean in and realize they weren't piercings or no kind she has ever seen before, three bars went through his nose, two was at both sides of the corner of his lips and several went through both ears looking quite fashionable if her opinion was worth anything.

She continue to stare at the man and noticing he wore a fishnet shirt that showed his very defined chest from decades of working out and the black cloak that was open around him, she smiles noticing the red clouds well that explained why the engraving has a cloud inside him. Alice reaches down to touch the man only for her to stop at the steel grip on her wrist.

Alice golden orbs work their way up to meet a tinted purple with an entrancing ripple effect.

The cold one smiles softly she could feel the heat from the man warm flesh "Hi" she stated cheerily hoping he knew English.

"What year is it?"He asks, his deep baritone sent a shiver down her spine and she fought the urge to tremble in delight, this man was making her a vampire, the top predator of the world tremble. She knew that whatever he was he had to be powerful to do that, a vampire instinct never lies.

"Um…2003" The man stayed silent, she could see that even though he was staring intently at her his mind was somewhere else probably calculating.

He sat up, eying her curiously "Been a very long time since I was awake Millenniums even." He looks around spotting the seals all over the room "and look like even to this day Naruto Preservation seals are as strong as the day he put them up." He spoke to himself while swinging in his legs from inside the coffin to the side "You are cold why?"

The pixie blinks most people when socializing with a vampire is usually captivated by there looks to even noticed, he didn't even seem fazed and part of her wasn't sure how she felt about that.

The Shinobi shook his head "nevertheless…tell me of this era I have much to catch up on." His stomach roars in anger and he looks down almost looking a bit embarrass.

She smiles widely "I guess your pretty hungry…Come with me." She grabs onto him and flashes through the forest using the vampire enhanced speed. She glances at the man and he didn't even seem slightly perturbed at the speed they were moving, he just kept his eyes forward until she stopped in front of a small diner when it was clear. She grabs his hand leading him inside to a booth and waited for a waiter to make his or her presence known. She realizes what she done and began to freak out, her eyes were quite normal and most assume she wore contacts but his eyes were unexplainable.

"You're eyes…" She whispers to him and he nods. The man enticing eyes didn't change and she continues to worry as the waiter came closer to there table.

"How may I help you two to day?" The waiter asks looking between the two.

Alice smiles charmingly "Hi my friend here would like a double cheeseburger with a side of fries and a tall glass of Ice cold water. I won't be eating myself." The waiters nods and wrote down the meal before heading towards the kitchens.

She leans forward"He didn't notice how?"

The Shinobi smirk "Genjutsu…" Alice looks at him in confusion and he decided to explain "An illusion, I'm making every see that I have blue eyes instead of what you see."

Alice mouth forms an O before she continues "What are you?"

"I am a Ninja; my name is Na…Pein."

Alice places out her hand "Alice Cullen." He took her hand firmly before shaking it.

After a few minutes later the waiter returns with his meal and place it down in front of him. She silently watches as he pick at it before quickly adapting and figuring out how to eat the burger. She couldn't help but to stare at the man, he was silent and efficient while he ate. The vampire even caught him sizing up the people in the diner as if they were threats before moving back to his meal. A few times her eyes met with his and unlike the boys at school or even people in general who look them in the eyes. He didn't shiver at the predatorily feel or even didn't look away at getting caught, he just stares back to the point where she had to avert her eyes or people will think they're playing a staring game.

She breathes in lightly and this strong scent slaps her in the face, the man smelled delicious almost as good as Bella but very different. He had a scent that made you want to ravage him and she didn't even know why, her husband and the love of her life was jasper but here this man was enticing her with his almost divine scent. She wonder if it was mainly because what the man was and not any actual affection between the two, the power he gave off could just be simply inviting her instincts to tear him apart but what worries her the most was if she did attack him which she won't, what would happen. She can't see it so she has no idea what's he's capable of.

The Bell of the diner chime alerting all to the presence of another customer most of them ignore the small bell since they couldn't hear it but Alice didn't and it surprise her at who was making her way towards them.

She stood up and hugs the girl "Bella…" She cooed happily while the girl awkwardly hugs back not use to pixie intrusion of personal space yet "This is my friend Pein."

Bella looks him over noticing his strange sense of dress until the man turns and looks at her and she softly gasp at his eyes "is he one of your kind?"

Pein and Alice noticing the small gesture "No he isn't Bella how you can see his real eyes?"

Bella figure see meant the spirals and nods "Am I'm not supposed to see them?"

Alice ponders it before shrugging "Well I guess sense Edward can't read your mind, I suppose pein ability won't work on you as well."She looks to the man asking for his input.

"Could be because she just walked in and I'm not really focusing any of my chakra on to her."He supplied before standing "Thank you for the meal Alice I owe you a great debt for unsealing me and even feeding me." The Shinobi nods "I shall repay you whenever you ask. I must be on my way there is plenty of things I need to learn of this time."He turns.

The vampire girl grips his cloak "How will I be able to find you?" she asks.

Pein reaches into his cloak and pulled out a small red ring "I use these to keep track of my allies during my time…they could use these to find me if needed just focus on me and a sense of pulling will lead you to where ever I may be."He places the ring on her finger not really knowing the gesture of what that meant "Consider your self an honorable member of Akatsuki." He chuckles to himself while walking out.

Bella watches him leave before turning to the pixie Cullen "Alice…" Said girl was still watching him before smiling at Bella.

"Friends can be found in the strangest places… Bella I have a request." Alice spoke low while Bella nods "Don't say anything about him." Bella went to speak only for Alice to stop her "I have my reasons Bella, He's different how you won't exactly understand but you saw his eyes he's not anything I ever encounter before and I don't know what to do since any predictions that's directly affect him is blind to me."

Bella nods "Okay Alice."

Alice walks with Bella outside the diner getting the feeling she going to be cashing in that favor a lot sooner than she thought.

X

I hope the fans of either series won't gut me and place me in a ditch for this crossover, though besides that how did you like?

Hmm this per say happen after a little bit after Twilight but before New moon and the next chap will take place in eclipse and no more time skipping ^^.


End file.
